


Blackout Oneshot

by orphan_account



Category: KISS (US Band)
Genre: F/M, Kiss Band - Freeform, Oneshot, paul stanley - Freeform, paul stanley x oc - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2020-09-26 14:06:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20390929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: When a blackout effects all of Los Angeles, Paul thinks that it’s going to be a miserable time until Ava gets an idea.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)

Ava was getting ready to go to sleep, hearing Paul’s low breathing over the sound of the central air.

She sighed as she clicked her phone off. 

It was in the middle of the summer and they had come home for a couple of days before the next leg of the tour starts up.

Ava turned on her side and pulled the covers up over her and closed her eyes, just as she heard the central air clicked off, and watched as the overhead fan slowed down.

“Paul...Paul..” Ava said as she placed her hand on his shoulder.

“Hmmm…” Paul groaned as he woke up in the complete darkness and the growing heat of the bedroom.

“Power went out,” Ava said as Paul groaned as he went to pull the covers off.

“I’ll check the breaker, you check to see if its an outage,” Paul said, as Ava went to grab her phone, and got up off the bed, because it was starting to get hot, so she went downstairs with Paul.

As she walked downstairs, she looked out the sliding glass door that Paul had left open, and clicked off her phone, as she heard Paul open up the circuit breaker box, and flipped the switches.

“Anything?” he shouted, as ava tried to flip on one of the switches in the kitchen and sighed as the kitchen wasn’t illuminated with light like it was supposed to be. 

“Nope,” Ava said, as paul walked back into the house, as Ava kneeled down by the kitchen cabinet, and opened it, picking up a flashlight and turning it on, and putting it under her face.

“Wanna tell ghost stories?” She asked sarcastically, as Paul laughed.

“You know if its just us?” Paul asked as Ava looked up at him.

“It’s not just us,” she said pointing out to the backyard, as Paul furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, as Ava took ahold of his hand, as she walked out into the backyard, as Paul followed behind.

“See?” She asked rhetorically, as they both looked out and saw that throughout Los Angeles everything was dark.

“Well is there at least a time frame where they are going to be working on it?” Paul asked in the darkness, as Ava pulled out her phone and started typing on it for a good minute.

“Says tomorrow morning, around 5 am,” Ava said as Paul sighed.

“So what are we supposed to do? Sweat all night?” Paul asked rhetorically, as he started to walk off back into the house, as he felt as Ava grabbed his shirt, and pull him back outside.

“Instead of spending the rest of the night constantly checking the updates to when the power is going to come back on and sweating, we could have some fun instead?” Ava offered, as she let go of his shirt and started walking back to the pool.

“What kind of fun were you thinking about?” Paul asked skeptically, as he followed her back to the pool as she turned around quickly, slipping her foot out, just as Paul was going to step.

Causing Paul to trip over Ava’s foot and into the pool.

“That kind of fun.” Ava said as she looked down at the pool, as Paul surfaced from the water, glaring at her.

“Don’t pull that face on me. You know you feel better now, right?” Ava asked as she leaned down, giving Paul the opportunity to come up and reach up to pull her into the pool.

“Might as well join in on the fun,” Paul said, as Ava surfaced, sputtering water. 

As Ava stared at him for a second, then smiled and started laughing.

“You have to agree this is better than sitting in the house in the dark,” Ava said, as Paul swam closer to her, as she smiled before going to splash Paul in the face with water.

Paul’s eyes went wide in shock. Ava giggled at the expression and did it again, only this time much smaller.  
“Oh, it’s on.” The small tidal wave his large hand-created made her shriek with laughter when it hit her. Paul’s jubilant laughter only got louder when Ava glared at him. Before Ava knew it, the two of them were engaged in quite the ferocious splashing war. Paul was slowly getting closer and closer to Ava. Her eyes grew wide as she started backing away, but it was no use. She couldn’t escape the reach of Paul’s long arms and soon found herself being dunked under the water.  
She sputtered and swore as she broke the surface, smacking Paul on the chest and struggling to get her hair out of her eyes. Paul laughed at her distress and moved to help her. “Come here.” He gently took hold of her hair and moved them away from her face. She started giggling when even that didn’t help. Giving in, Ava dipped her head back into the water to adjust her hair from out of her face.  
“You know I think all this clothing is just going to drag us down,” Paul said as he quickly moved to the side and went to take off his shirt, as Ava continued treading water, but couldn’t peel her eyes away from his chest, as he went to remove the pajama bottoms, leaving him in just his black boxers, as Ava swam over to where Paul was.

Ava followed suit, and went to take off her t-shirt, and then her pajama shorts, tettering a bit in the water, trying to remain balanced. Leaving her in her bra and underwear.  
His hand came to rest on her hip as she moved to right herself. It wasn’t until Ava came face to face with the solid tanned expanse of his chest that she realized just how close the two of you were. She looked up into his dark brown eyes and saw them darken at the sight of her. His thumb grazed across the flesh of her hip and forced the breath from her.  
The atmosphere grew charged with palpable tension as they stood there staring at each other. Neither of them was sure who moved first, but the instant his lips met hers, Ava’s heart began to soar. His lips moved in perfect sync with her own, his tongue sliding past them to taste her. Ava groaned and slide her hands up his chest until she was wrapping her hands around his neck. Paul took advantage of weightlessness the water provided and knelt down to pull her closer, allowing her to wrap her arms more firmly around his neck and run her fingers through his hair as the kiss deepened.  
Paul carried her through the water until Ava’s back met the pool wall. The harsh contact forced her to grind her pelvis against his impressively hard erection, and she shuddered. Paul let out a low moan when she brushed against him again. His hand started to make the journey from her hip up along her side. He stopped short of her breast, his thumb just grazing the underside. He pulled back slightly to look at her, both of them panting heavily.  
“Tell me to stop.”  
Ava swallowed a mouth full of air and shook her head ever so slightly. “I don’t want to.” A groan sounded in the back of his throat. The last of his resolve snapped, and he crashed his lips to hers once more.  
His lips moved from her lips, trailing along her neck to her shoulder when he gave it an impassioned bite before sliding the strap of her bra down her shoulder. Ava’s already pert nipples hardened to stiff peaks when the cool night air hit them. The feeling of shocking cold was quickly eclipsed by the warm wet heaven that was Paul’s mouth.  
Paul pulled Ava away from the wall and tighter into his arms as he suckled greedily at her breast, the two of them gliding effortlessly through the water. “Augh!” he roared, his lips detaching from her with an audible pop as he threw his head back in pleasure at the feeling of Ava’s hand moving past the waistband of his boxers to stroke his cock.  
Both of them scrambled to remove the last remnants of your clothing, the water causing them to drift apart. Paul wouldn’t stand for that. He pulled Ava roughly back to him the instant Ava tossed her underwear onto the deck. He bent his knees to give Ava some sort of leverage before taking himself in hand and guiding her down onto his waiting shaft.  
Ava both let out strangled moans and sighs of pleasure at finally being joined together. Using her arms and legs, she began riding him. The glorious feeling of having him inside of her quickly gave way to unending frustration when she could not build the momentum you desired. The water, while making you weightless, worked against her. Even with Paul trying to pound up into Ava, it slowed her movements to the point that it brought her just to the brink of release but would never allow her to tumble over the edge.  
Paul let out a grunt of frustration and began moving them both towards the pool steps. Realizing what he was doing, Ava took hold of the railing and the far wall to brace herself. Ava leaned back against the hard steps, never losing her connection with Paul, and let the combined support of the steps and his powerful hands held at the water’s surface. He knelt on the first step, took a stronghold on her hips, and drove his own forward.  
His first thrust ripped a cry from Ava that carried through the night and no doubt into the neighbor’s homes. The second had her white-knuckling her grip so that she wouldn’t slam her head against the concrete barrier. He pounded relentlessly into her. Over and over again until Ava’s orgasm exploded through her in a flash of overwhelming sensation that left her breathless. Paul gave a few more powerful thrusts before coming with a shout that echoed off the high walls surrounding you.  
He fell forward, completely spent, and caught himself on the edge of the pool steps so as not to crush Ava. They clung to each other, panting for breath, and basking in the afterglow. They shared slow languid kisses, extending the intimacy for as long as possible until Paul’s softening cock slipped out of you.  
“We should get out of the pool, don’t want us passing out in the pool face down,” Paul said, as he picked Ava up, and walked up to the pool steps to the giant outdoor pool lounge-style daybed, and laid her down against the pillows.

“Where are you going?” Ava asked as she raised her head, as Paul stood up to his full height.

“Going to get a blanket from the storage bin, it’s better if we stay out here tonight, ‘cause the house is probably boiling by now,” Paul said, as he turned and walked towards the storage bin, fishing out a blanket, as Ava watched, propping up her head with her hand.

“You know you really have a nice ass,” Ava commented as Paul turned back around and walked back, laying next to Ava and covering them both with the blanket, moving to lay on his side next to her, pulling Ava closer to him.

“I know, and you love commenting about it all the time. And you wonder why I have such a big ego.” Paul replied, in a tired tone, as he wrapped his arm around Ava’s waist, as he closed his eyes.

“Your ego isn’t the only big thing,” Ava said, as Paul felt her hand trail down his chest, as he caught it.

“You know I’m going to need at least 30 minutes,” Paul said, as he yawned, as Ava moved to face him, laying on her side.

“Oh, I know. I just like messing with you.” Ava said as she yawned, laying her head against one of the pillows.

“Just letting you know if the power just goes out on the house sometime next week, it’s just a coincidence. Because I didn’t know blackouts could be so fun” Paul said, as Ava laughed.


	2. Chapter 2

I will be releasing my first book!

here's the google form to be able to vote on which fic or collection of them you would want to see be released in physical book form and ebook form!

https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSdPOpk1AJFW9JbNwyPvPVbFueOXs7lhTwp6VUB9NJzhGt_m1w/viewform?usp=pp_url&entry.1362650477=original+series+fiction+versions

it is open until 6/14/2020

and i will be doing a special announcement video the following day on my youtube channel through live stream where I count the votes live (plus patron votes that they added) to see which fic will be getting put into book form!

become a patron to be able to add extra votes onto the tally that could sway your choice: patreon.com/Jessywhisper

**Author's Note:**

> Get access to the rest through patreon, here ---> [Become A Patron](https://www.patreon.com/Jessywhisper)


End file.
